fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tidekwadorsko-Burańska Demokratyczna Antykomunistyczna Republika Obojga Narodów
Republika Tidekwadorsko-Burańska; Tidekwadorsko-Burańska Demokratyczna Antykomunistyczna Republika Obojga Narodów – unitarne państwo leżące w Środkowej Europie. Powierzchnia administracyjna Republiki Tidekwadorsko-Burańskiej wynosi 274 990 km2. Graniczy z Polską, Niemcami, Czechami oraz państwem- miastem Qravecem. Co ciekawe językiem urzędowym jest Polski a rodowici mieszkańcy są mieszkańcami sąsiadujących terenów. Wiąże się to z pierwszymi mieszkańcami kraju oraz pochodzeniem pierwszych władców tego państwa. Głównymi rzekami są Kartania, Uraka i ciągnąca się przez cały kraj Tawanja a największe jezioro to Kuruku. Flaga Biały-'wolność 'Żółty w kropki-'jedność państw '''Fiolet-'''niezależność '''Zieleń-'''przyroda Godło Godło składa się z jasnoniebieskiego pięciokąta z ciemnoniebieskim tłem. Na godle widnieje obraz kozy nad którą jest korona. Na środku widnieje krzyżowany krzyż z mieczem. Kolor niebieski oznacza czystość, koza to symbol znakomitego tidekwadorsko-burańskiego rolnictwa które głównie zajmuje się hodowlą kóz, korona oznacza szlachetność, krzyż wiarę chrześcijańską a miecz waleczność. Geografia Kraj wyżynny z kilkoma nizinami i wielkim pasmem górskim nazwanym Wielkimi Kamiennymi Górami ciągnącym się przez cały południowy koniec kraju. Góry te są niskie jednak są też średnie wysokości a w centrum znajduje się najwyższy pasek gór nazywany Orlim Piórem bo kształtem przypomina pióro orła. Klimat Klimat umiarkowany, oceaniczny oraz umiarkowany kontynentalny. Historia Starożytność W starożytności te obszary były zasiedlone przez starodawne plemiona. Prawdopodobnie przybyły tam wymieszane ludy z państw sąsiadujących czyli plemiona Polan, Germanów i Słowian. Plemiona rozdzieliły tereny na trzy wielkie części. Na część Tidecką, część Kwadorską i największą część Burańską nazywaną częścią Górską. Część Tidecka i Kwadorska były sprzymierzone i toczyły częste walki z częścią Burańską. Wreszcie sąsiadujące nacje doszły do kompromisu i porozumienia. Średniowiecze Pod koniec X wieku dwie lubiące się części połączyły się tworząc Królestwo Tidekwadoru. Władca Tideku Wiesław Wyrzutek ożenił się z Olgą I i obie części stworzyły jednolite państwo. Król Wiesław był niechcianym, przyrodnim i zapomnianym bratem Mieszka I a Olga I była córką panujących władców Kwadoru. Obok powstało Mocarstwo Burańskie którego przywódcą był Mieczysław Rudy. W X wieku w roku 968 pod rządami Wiesława V Tidekwador przyjął chrześcijaństwo. W tym samym czasie Mocarstwo Burańskie walczyło z Prusami i musiało się jakoś wzmocnić. W tym celu w 1001 roku przyjęło z rąk Bartosza Złączyciela chrzest. Wtedy przyjacielskie stosunki obydwu państw pogłębiły się. W roku 1010 ksiądz wysłannik z Watykanu przybył do stolicy Mocarstwa Burańskiego Villi by inaugurować otwarcie pierwszego kościoła zrobionego wspólnie przez obydwa państwa. W 1096 gdy zaczęły się wyprawy krzyżowe Tidekwador i Burańsk wysłały swoje wojska do Ziemi Świętej. Tidekwador założył nawet małe miasto nad Morzem Śródziemnym jednak zostało ono spalone i ograbione przez muzułmanów. Obydwa państwa wysłały swoje wojska na 2 wyprawę krzyżową jednak podczas 3 tylko wojska Burańskie walczyły w Palestynie. 16 lutego 1280 roku Mieczysław Zgryźliwy król Tidekwadoru i Krzysztof Siwy władca Burańska postanowili złączyć obydwa państwa w jedno wielkie. Zjechali do miasta Turowic i podpisali unię. I tak powstało Zjednoczone Królestwo Tidekwadoru i Burańska. Jednak Burańsk by pokazać swą odrębność zostawił swój skarb, armię i urzędy. Z tej okazji sprowadzono z Afryki lwy gdyż władcy chcieli mieć jakieś zagraniczne zwierzęta. Przywieziono tuzin białych lwów i wsadzono je do klatek. Jednak zwierzęta uciekły z pałacu w Kreswicach i zadomowiły się w Wielkich Kamiennych Górach. Tam się rozmnożyły oraz stały się plagą górskich wiosek i okolic. Wtedy królowie wydali dekret mówiący o tym, że każdy kto zabije górskiego lwa dostanie trzy tidekwadorskie grosze lub ich równowartość czyli dwa burańskie oiro. I tak zaczęło się trwające 200 lat wyplenianie burguńskich białych lwów które jednak oparły się ludziom i dalej zamieszkują góry oraz Park Narodowy im. Karola Wąsławickiego. W 1283 mieszkańcy Zjednoczonego Królestwa Tidekwadoru i Burańska zauważyli, że dwaj władcy nie umieją się tak dobrze dogadać jak jeden dlatego zorganizowano walkę na miecze. Zwycięzca miał zostać królem. Wygrał Krzysztof Siwy i został tym samym królem a jego ród długo władał królestwem. Mieczysław Zgryźliwy został wysoko postawionym szlachcicem i doradcą króla. W roku 1292 w nowej stolicy Titirlistanie został przeprowadzony zamach na króla. Próbowano go zabić przez ugodzenie mieczem w serce. Jednak ochrona królewska pojmała złoczyńcę zanim zabito władcę. Okazało się, że był to najemnik wynajęty przez jego syna Krzysztofa II Zdrajcę. Król Krzysztof był jednym z lepiej rządzących władców a po jego śmierci tron objął jego drugi syn Tadeusz Sławny. Jego przydomek wziął się stąd, że dzięki jego sprytowi który polegał na oddaniu swojej córki Barbary czeskiemu królowi nie doszło do wojny z Czechami a ten wyczyn rozsławił go gdyż to było duże posunięcie w mało znaczącym państwie. W 1352 roku panująca królowa Janina Mądra postanowiła odsunąć nieco szlachtę od władzy gdyż dyktowali za dużo warunków a nadane im przywileje dawały im za dużo swobody. Szlachcicom się to nie spodobało dlatego wszczęli trwające tydzień powstanie dowodzone przez Ukraińca Kajko Unova. Jednak królowa wynegocjowała porozumienie w stolicy na którego mocy szlachta zachowała część przywilejów jednak miała bardzo mały wpływ na politykę państwa. Ponadto królowa połączyła skarb obydwu państw i wprowadziła stałą walutę czyli tidekwadorso-burańską złotówkę. W 1374 roku szlachcic Ferdynand Him wraz z wieloma bogatymi i znaczącymi ludźmi udał się do władcy Bogusława I Franka by ten uznał go panem pewnej wsi gdyż należała kiedyś do jego pradziadka. Król nie zgodził się z tym. Magnat wyszedł z zamku i zbuntował przeciwko królowi środkową część królestwa. Środek zaczął atakować cały kraj. Władca postanowił, że nie będzie prowadził do dalszych konfliktów więc oddał Ferdynandowi dużą część kraju. Tak powstało Księstwo Himskie leżące w centrum królestwa. Potem za ich śladem poszło miasto Qracevc a na czele stał Hrabia Grzegorz Założyciel. Nowożytność Mijały wieki. Unia rozkwitała. Jednak kraj popadł w długi ponieważ pożyczył dużo złota od Rosjan i nie miała jak spłacić długów. Rosjanie dopominali się o swoje pieniądze. Wojska Tidekwadorsko-Burańskie spotkały się z carskimi na Polach Wichurskich koło wsi Zadupsko by stoczyć walkę. Walka była zażarta jednak wojska nieprzyjaciela zwyciężyły i zagarnęły znaczną część królestwa oraz zajęło Księstwo Himskie. W roku 1696 został przeprowadzony zamach na przywódcę Rosjan na ziemiach zagrabionych. Otruto go i zakopano głęboko w lesie. Odzyskane ziemie wraz z dawnym oddzielnym krajem czyli Księstwem Himskim ponownie włączono do Zjednoczonego Królestwa Tidekwadorsko- Burańskiego. Nazwano je Ziemią Władców i z tej okazji przeniesiono stolicę do Werokiszowa Górnego. Próbowano również odzyskać Qracevc ale tam nic to nie dało i państwo to istnieje do dziś. W 1704 odbyły się pierwsze elekcyjne wybory króla. Został nim Henryk Krwawy Młot. Był okrutnym wysłannikiem z Francji który zabił i podszył się pod wybranego przez lud władcę. Każdego kto mu się sprzeciwił zamykał we wzorowanym na rzymskim Koloseum które sam kazał sobie wybudować. Rzucał tam swoich przeciwników i oglądał jak giną z rąk wojska lub dzikich zwierząt a czasami on sam z nudów wchodził na arenę i zabijał ludzi młotem stąd jego pseudonim. Był okrutnym władcą bez żadnych skrupułów. Rządził rok i 9 listopada 1705 został zagryziony przez wilki wpuszczone do jego komnaty podczas snu. Ludności żyło się strasznie pod rządami Henryka więc gdy zmarł wszyscy świętowali a 9 listopada został świętem narodowym. Po śmierci Krwawego Młota kraj miał okres bezkrólewia oraz popadł w biedę gdyż władca wydał znaczną część skarbu na Koloseum oraz na biesiady i zabawy które organizował. Bezkrólewie trwało pięć lat a nowym władcą został Konrad Zamożny jednak kraj dalej borykał się z problemami finansowymi. Wtedy w 1742 roku rolnik Jarosław Psikutas znalazł pod swoją farmą ogromne złoża złota. Okazało się, że złota jest znacznie więcej a jego ilości są warte 2 razy więcej niż wydane pieniądze przez Młota. Królestwo Tidekwadorsko-Burańskie stanęło na nogi. Państwo było królestwem aż do 1799 roku gdy ostatni panujący król Gregory Ostatni kazał swojej armii najechać Czechy oraz Polskę. Wojsku ten pomysł się nie spodobał i odmówili. Król Gregory nałożył na armię wysokie podatki oraz zwiększył rygor wojskowy. Armia królewska sprzeciwiła się takiemu traktowaniu i ruszyli do stolicy co poskutkowało obaleniem króla. Władzę objęło wojsko a prezydentem został Generał Darek Psikutas krewny Jarosława Psikutasa. Wprowadził on obowiązkową 2-letnią służbę wojskową, wprowadził do kraju demokrację i zmienił nazwę kraju na Demokratyczną Unię Tidekwadorsko-Burańską. Współczesność Gdy rozpoczęła się I Wojna Światowa Demokratyczna Unia Tidekwadorsko-Burńska była pod rządami Niemiec. Podczas niemieckiej władzy państwo było skazane na podporządkowanie. Mężczyźni musieli wyjeżdżać na front i walczyć po stronie Prus. Po wojnie trochę wyniszczone państwo próbowało się pozbierać. Wojsko straciło tak wielką władzę a prezydentem został Patryk Nowak. Jednak kraj bardziej skupił się na przygotowywaniu się do kolejnej wojny. I to się opłaciło gdyż po 20 latach wybuchł kolejny wielki konflikt zbrojny czyli II Wojna Światowa. Lecz tym razem kraj nie został przez nikogo zagrabiony. Demokratyczna Unia Tidekwadorsko-Burańska toczyła zażarte wojny z nazistami i komunistami na wszystkich frontach. Byli oni wielkimi przeciwnikami tych ustrojów dlatego w 1940 powstało OPKN czyli Oddziały Przeciw Komunistyczno- Nazistowskie mające za zadanie pozbywanie się komunistów jak i nazistów z terenu kraju i poza nim. Zwykła policja natomiast zmieniła nazwę na JAK czyli Jednostki Anty Kryminalistyczne. Państwo stoczyło wiele walk z Hitlerowskimi Niemcami i ZSRR. Największą wygraną była walka pod granicą tego kraju i III Rzeszy gdy armia licząca 3000 żołnierzy pokonała wojska Hitlera liczące 56400 żołnierzy. Również Demokratyczna Unia Tidekwadorsko-Burańska walczyła we Francji, w Japonii, na Bliskim Wschodzie oraz w Afryce. W 1944 w USA mała grupka wojska dowodzona przez Generał Sylwię Tork miał przeprowadzić atak na bazę Niemców. Jednak okazało się, że była to pułapka. Odział uwięziono i kazano podać namiary na resztę batalionu. Generał Sylwia oszukała jednak nazistów i zamiast namiarów na ich bazę podała dane na tajne laboratorium należące do Włochów w którym tworzono bombę mającą na celu zniszczenie Nowego Jorku. Odział Generał Tork został odznaczony medalami i uhonorowany przez najwyższe władze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Podczas wojny w Unii Tidekwadorsko- Burańskiej wielu ludzi poległo a znaczna część budynków ucierpiała. Po wojnie zmieniono nazwę państwa na Tidekwadorsko-Burańską Demokratyczną Antykomunistyczną Republikę Obojga Narodów a OPKN zmieniło nazwę no OPK. Wojsko ponownie przejęło władzę a nowym prezydentem został Admirał Jan Nowak. W 1950 roku lewicowy działacz Franciszek Ryba i paru innych działaczy parlamentu przekupionych i zachęconych przez Związek Radziecki chciało potajemnie wprowadzić komunizm w kraju. OPK szybko wykryło zamiary lewicy i zamknęło ich w więzieniu a rząd postanowił usunąć wszystkich działaczy lewicy z kraju by nie powtórzył się podobny incydent. Lewica została wpisana na listę Oddziałów Przeciw Komunistycznych. W państwie zapanował spokój. W roku 1957 rządzący państwem Admirał Tadeusz Krys przedłużył służbę w wojsku do 4 lat i zarządził wiele ważnych zmian. Wszystkie jednostki JAK miały mieć przynajmniej jeden ciężki samochód opancerzony. Zarządził, że od północy do szóstej patrole JAK mają nadzorować ulice i reagować tylko w razie konieczności. Wprowadził rangę Nad Pułkownika oraz rangę rządzącą państwem czyli Admirała Państwa. 15 lipca 1959 wojska Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich w wsparciu ze strony Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej oraz Białoruskiej Socjalistycznej Republiki Radzieckiej wkroczyło na teren Republiki Tidekwadorsko-Burańskiej w celu podbicia jej. Oblężenie trwało 11 lat a cały ten okres nazywa się ''PIEKIELNYM NAJAZDEM CZERWONYCH. W tym czasie trwały wojny wewnątrz kraju najpierw ciche a pod koniec otwarty konflikt zbrojny pomiędzy wojskiem komunistów a armią Tidekwadorsko- Burańską. Walki zakończyły się zwycięstwem Republiki a Admirał Państwa wprowadził Święto Antykomunizmu przypadające na 14 czerwca w którym ludzie nie chodzą do pracy oraz świętują to, że kraj nie poddał się socjalistycznemu ustrojowi. W 2003 roku ludzie Osamy bin Ladena w okolicach miasta Grójcowa zaczęli budować bazę- kościół Ahlab Athin. Premier Generał Czesław Korinkiewicz zauważył plany muzułmanów i wysłał odziały OPK by zniszczyli plac budowy. Ludzie bin Ladena bronili się dwa tygodnie jednak zostali pojmani a fundamenty świątyni zostały na swoim miejscu jako zabytek. Wtedy premier zarządził że muzułmanie są zagrożeniem i wprowadził dekret mówiący, że wszyscy islamiści muszą być pod specjalnym nadzorem oraz muszą zdobyć zgodę na wjazd do Republiki Tidekwadorsko-Burańskiej. OPK poza komunistami i lewicą miał za zadanie również eliminowanie i sprawdzanie muzułmanów. W 2009 roku za prezydentury Admirała Państwa Macieja Wilmowskiego Tidekwadorsko-Burańska Demokratyczna Antykomunistyczna Republika Obojga Narodów dołączyła do Unii Europejskiej. Władza Na początku w obydwu państwach było królestwo. Po unii jednym państwem rządzili dwaj królowie. Jednak nie umieli oni rządzić państwem więc zorganizowano konkurs który wygrał dawny król Burańska. W 1704 odbyły się pierwsze elekcyjne wybory króla. Kraj był królestwem aż do 1799 gdy to wojsko objęło władzę po obaleniu ostatniego władcy. Po I Wojnie Światowej wojsko przestało rządzić państwem i odbyły się wybory spośród kandydatów z poza armii jednak po II wojnie władzę znowu przejęła armia która rządzi do dziś. Teraźniejszym prezydentem Republiki Tidekadorsko-Burańskiej jest Admirał Państwa Karol Grzymała a premierem Generał Karolina Kruk. Waluta Na początku płacono tidekwadorskimi groszami lub burańskimi oiro. Pieniądze burańskie były więcej warte od tidekwadorskich Jednak za panowania Janiny Mądrej wprowadzono tidekwadorsko-burańską złotówkę. Dziś w tym kraju płaci się tymi samymi pieniędzmi tylko, że w wersji papierowej jak i monetarnej. Przyroda Flora Tidekwadorsko-Burańska Demokratyczna Antykomunistyczna Republika Obojga Narodów jest średnio zalesiona. Tereny zalesione zajmują powierzchnię ok. 7 mln ha. Najczęściej są to lasy mieszane rzadziej liściaste. Najmniej jest lasów iglastych. Największym kompleksem leśnym w Republice Tidekwadorsko-Burańskiej są Bory Brucholskie. Fauna Fauna w tym kraju jest mieszaniną faun występujących w krajach sąsiednich. Jedynym wyjątkiem są burguńskie lwy górskie oraz sztucznie wychodowane tury. Tury te nie są dokładną repliką wymarłych ale są bardzo do nich podobne i występują na całym terenie kraju jako zwierzęta domowe jak i dzikie. Poza tym żyje tam dużo innych ssaków- 92 gatunki, ptaki- 343 gatunków ,płazy- 17 gatunków ,gady- 10 gatunków, ryby- 330 gatunków ,bezżuchwowców- 6 gatunków, ok. 260 gatunków mięczaków, 26–30 tysięcy gatunków owadów, ok. 1400 gatunków pajęczaków, ok. 241 gatunków pierścienic, 6 – jamochłonów, 9 – gąbek oraz ok. 4 tysięcy gatunków pierwotniaków. Gospodarka Krajowa gospodarka Tidekwadorsko-Burańskiej Demokratycznej Antykomunistycznej Republiki Obojga Narodów opiera się na rolnictwie a w szczególności na hodowli kóz. Kraj ten wysyła na eksport kozie mięso, mleko i wyroby z mleka. Poza tym wydobywa węgiel kamienny, żelazo, srebro i oczyszcza ostatnie już kopalnie złota. Uprawia się tam wszystkie te warzywa i owoce charakterystyczne dla tego typu klimatu. Również ze sztucznie wyhodowanych turów czerpie się zyski w postaci mięsa, skór i wyrobów z turzego mleka. Język Językiem urzędowym Republiki Tidekwadorsko-Burańskiej jest Polski. W kraju tym jest również miej popularny język tidekwadorski oparty na czeskim oraz polskim. Religia Kraj ten jest chrześcijański. Został nim w X wieku gdy Tidekwador przyjął chrzest a potem dał go Burańskowi. Pierwszy kościół został wybudowany przez obydwa kraje i przetrwał do dziś. 'Jeden Kraj- Dwie Narodowości ' W Tidekwadorsko- Burańskiej Demokratycznej Antykomunistycznej Republice Obojga Narodów nie żyją nie jedna ale dwie narodowości. Tidekwadorczycy i Burańczycy. Wiadomo kto jest kim gdyż w średniowieczu i nowożytności robiono spisy ludności. Dana osoba podawała z jakiej części kraju jest. Albo była z części Tidekwadoru albo Burańska. Obydwie narodowości w dowodach osobistych mają napisane czy są jednymi czy drugimi. '''Lista OPK W roku 1940 na zlecenie władz została stworzona LISTA ZAKAZANYCH nazywana LISTĄ OPK lub LISTĄ CZARNYCH OWIEC. Widniały w niej te państwa, ugrupowania lub ustroje które w tym kraju były zakazane. Na początku były to wszystkie Państwa Osi. Po wojnie dalej byli to komuniści oraz naziści. Później dopisano tam działaczy lewicowych oraz muzułmanów. Ci ostatni mogą przebywać na terenie kraju tylko pod nadzorem OPK oraz po uzyskaniu specjalnej zgody na wjazd lub zamieszkanie. Na LIŚCIE OPK widnieją również te państwa których mieszkańcy nie mogą wjeżdżać na teren Tidekwadorsko- Burańskiej Demokratycznej Antykomunistycznej Republice Obojga Narodów. Piekielny Najazd Czerwonych Lata 1959- 1970 nazywane są w Republice Tidekwadorsko-Burańskiej Piekielnym Najazdem Czerwonych. Wiąże się to z atakiem komunistów na kraj który w 100% był przeciwny komunistą mało tego tępił ich. Wszystko zaczęło się gdy władze ZSRR postanowiły, że Tidekwadorsko-Burańska Demokratyczna Antykomunistyczna Republika Obojga Narodów znieważa ich ustrój polityczny. Ponadto lokalizacja tego państwa była bardzo dogodna na dalsze podboje. Tak więc Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich wraz z Białorusią i Chinami potajemnie wdarło się do kraju i rozpoczęło wewnętrzne przejmowanie. Dowodził nimi Władymir Virović. Polegało to na zabijaniu władzy w danym regionie, walkach zbrojnych, głoszeniu tez na temat plusów komunizmu itp. Zajęli oni dużą część terenu choć dalej należał on do Republiki Tidekwadorsko-Burańskiej. Admirał Państwa Tadeusz Krys widząc co się dzieje wprowadziła stan wojenny gdyż ruchy komunistów były rosnącym zagrożeniem. Odziały JAK i OPK patrolowały ulicę 24 godziny na dobę. Wszędzie jeździły ciężkie maszyny, sprawdzano każdego mieszkańca, robiono spisy ludności i prowadzono wszelkie starania by wygrać z państwami które najechały kraj. Jednak 28 lutego 1961 separatyści po nieudanym zamachu na narodowy bank Tidekwadorsko-Burański i utracie wodza rozpoczęli otwarty konflikt zbrojny a władzę zdobył chiński pułkownik Zhang Hu . Komuniści wprowadzili granicę zajętych terenów, podzielili zajęty obszar między siebie chociaż dalej stanowili jedne ugrupowanie. Zajęli również Werokiszowo Górne czyli stolicę. Państwowe władze w tym czasie miały tymczasową siedzibę w Arkanach. Walki były zacięte. Tidekwadorsko-Burańska Demokratyczna Antykomunistyczna Republika Obojga Narodów na samym początku próbowała odzyskać stolicę jednak nie była ona dostępna. W tym czasie wojska ZSRR próbowały wedrzeć się w głąb reszty kraju. Jednak dewizie OPK i JAK ledwie co odparły ich atak. Wtedy powstało ugrupowanie UP czyli Ubezpieczyciele Państwa. Była to najlepsza jednostka walcząca podczas inwazji. Jednak wojska białorusi okupujące Młotków i Kremberczynki stworzyły własne oddziały komandoskie czyli Piechotę Pustyni. Nazwa wzięła się stąd, że byli w niej terroryści z Bilskiego Wschodu. Obydwie jednostki działały na terytorium wroga i obydwie były równie skuteczne. Z nocy 24/25 grudnia 4 Dywizja OPK zebrała się pod Grycymem i z zaskoczenia zaatakowała przejeżdżający konwój składający się z samochodów opancerzonych i czołgu. W odpowiedzi Piechota Pustyni wymordowała całą wieś. Zaatakowani Tidekwadorczycy i Burańczycy nie wiedzieli co robić gdyż wojska nieprzyjaciela rosły w siłę. Kluczem okazał się osioł Felicjan. Zwierz przewiózł plany dane mu przez pewnego rolnika z okupowanych rejonów do centrum dowodzenia. Plany były na temat ataku na skład broni. Brali w ni udział wszyscy głównodowodzący komunistów. Pojmano ich a przywódcę zabito co poskutkowało tym, że wojska nieprzyjaciela wycofały się a kraj odzyskał utracone Kategoria:Pan Hubson Kategoria:Państwa